


Quite the Evening...

by sf_violet



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Black Canary - Freeform, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Dinah Lance - Freeform, John Constantine - Freeform, Kissing, Magic, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Zatanna Zatara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_violet/pseuds/sf_violet
Summary: Dinah Lance, after having her eyes set on Zatanna for the longest, is invited to spend the evening with her and John Constantine. Deciding on fulfilling desires of both parties, the trio descends down the rabbit hole of pleasures—both intent on showing Zatanna a pleasant evening.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, john constantine/Zatanna Zatara/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 3





	Quite the Evening...

“Well, well, ladies. What do you say to my proposition?” Constantine addressed the two women in the bedroom which had been the birthplace of many-a sexual encounter between the two. A myriad of kinks, swaps, and creatures had been in this very room. The sheets knew many stories—stories which would never be revealed to anyone except for Zatanna. Today, however, would be much different. Today ? Today was the day of him being a voyeur.

He turned his attention away from his usual drink, scotch on the rocks. Blue eyes and a furrowed brow hiding excitement was turned toward the two vixens. The first, his longtime companion and the apple of his eye and the flames of his loins. He’d always been entranced by those eyes which always knew more than they let on, the smile that always eluded to mischief, and the raven hair which he could pick out anywhere at any time. Of course, Constantine and his bravado could never bring himself to reveal this information. He just wasn’t the type to be so open despite the closeness. Beside her stood the Black Canary, the one they had approached for tonight’s endeavors. Her golden hair rested on her shoulders, a skeptical eye looking back and forth between her and John.

“Let me get this straight, you two want me to swap bodies and just have a good time? I’m not usually into these types of things, but at the same time, it  _ is _ Zatanna. I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t been wondering what it would be like…” She could feel a heat rising in her as he glanced over to peer at Zatanna, blue eyes mentally undressing her as she eyed her up and down, a gentle bite on her own lip.

Zatanna was surprised and looked over to John who had been watching, a cocky smirk present as if he were mocking her saying _“See? I told you so. I told you that she’d been looking at you.”_ She scowled at him and rolled her eyes, a hand propped on her hip. “I can’t believe that you two are actually on board for this but, I can’t say I’m not surprised either. Well, in that case…” Zatanna wore her usual showman smile tipping back the iconic hat and began to utter the words which she had assumed that her companions had been waiting to hear this evening. “I would say hang on to your pants but they won’t be yours for much longer!” With a wave of her hand the words were uttered in with her usual splendor and grandeur. “!seidob paws ecnaL haniD dna enitnatsnoC nhoJ '' Thus, in a shower of sparkles and flashes, the bodies had been swapped.

Dinah had not felt such a sensation in her life before. Liberated from the weight of her breasts and added weight in other areas. She felt around, copping a feel of the new tool. If there was one aspect of herself which Dinah was more than proud of, it was her ability to adapt to any situation. Even now with this out of body experience, she found herself already growing used to the height difference, and she was no stranger to the lump of flesh between her legs. Instead of growing moist in the mere sight of Zatanna, she could feel herself growing stiff had the mere sight. Was it a bit embarrassing? Yes, somewhat, but there was no reason for her to care if it did. 

Zatanna took note of the growing bulge in the slack of Dinah’s pants, blushing and covering her mouth as she hid a smile behind the gloved hand. “Dinah, honey, if you want I can undr—” She could not find the time to finish her sentence as the rough and chapped lips met her own. The intent from behind them was different than with John. There was a hunger behind—a burning lust which had awakened itself within the depths of Zatanna’s core. As Dinah coiled her fingers around the silken hair, a hand cupping Zatanna’s perfect skin, nose savoring the magnificent scent enough to drive men and women wild alike. Ravenously, the kiss deepened as Zatanna embraced her fully, taking within her hand a tuft gilded hair into her own hand. Their bodies pressed their bodies together together so Dinah could feel the softness of her breasts, and Zatanna could feel the stiffness of the shaft against her fishnet-covered thigh.

Constantine had already thrown off the shoes and taken a seat, pants removed and that area of him as wet as can be from the mere sight of these two enjoying themselves. His heart pounded as he strutted over to push them to the bed, he’d been slightly irate by the bounce which followed suit with every step. Fortunately, spells followed their soul and this was no exception. He weaved his usual signs and their clothes had evaporated. “I don’t mean to rush you ladies, but do you mind hurrying this up? We’re losing time here.” He snapped his fingers and the two were laying atop the siken sheets with too many stories to tell  
  
“John, can’t us girls enjoy ourselves? It’s not everyday that we can get to do something like this, you know?” Zatanna teased.  


“You heard the lady. Step off before I break it off, Constantine. I’ve been holding off on this for the longest time.” Dinah had not waited for a reply before she returned to Zatanna, the restraint she learned from years of martial arts gone down the drain as the pleasures of the flesh had claimed her. Her seasoned tongue had been waiting for this for so long. She gazed at the delicate and supple twin peaks which she wondered what they had looked beneath the gift wrapping she called a vest and a shirt. Laid bare, Dinah placed into her mouth upon the light-pink, breast. Roughly sucking on kneading the breasts, even going as far as leaving a few marks on the soft, light-pink flesh which was just as soft as she had imagined.

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Dinah, eyes shut as her breathing hastened. With her chest rising and falling and cheeks becoming more and more flushed, head tossing from side-to-side. Strands of stygian hair laid among the pillows, scattered and creating rivers among the purple pillow. “D-Dinah, you’re a really good job t-here I can feel.” She opened her eyes and spotted John who had been taking a seat amidst the throes she had been demonstrating.

In his chair he sat, the borrowed bustier removed as he moved the strands of sunshine behind his shoulders. “You two seem to be having the right spot of fun, so I hope you two don’t mind if I were to partake in some fun of my own, too, hm?” Unable to hold onto his reason, Constantine joined in with the lamentations with the two of them. He propped his legs up on the wide chair handles. His fingers delving into the precious area where he had become an expert navigating thanks to Zatanna. When he caught her gaze he could not break her gaze, fingers feverishly rubbing himself, his fingers coated and slick his breaths slowly began to shudder, the hand being used to choke himself shaking and losing its strength. Yet, this was not enough for him.  


“Dinah, there’s a dick for you to use, you know. It’ll get a better reaction out of her. Trust me, if you want and advice I can—” 

“John! Not now! I’m already wet enough as is so do you mind getting that image out of my head...please? Dinah, would you mind?” Zatanna shot John a dirty look before turning her attention to Dinah.

“Don’t mind if I do,” She purred as she lifted and adjusted herself. Dinah ran her hands down the beautiful, near pale body that had the  _ honor  _ of belonging to Zatanna. Entranced and enticed by the silken and smooth nature of her skin, there was only so much which she could do, and so many ways in which she could hold herself back. Wanting to savor and taste every inch of her body, Dinah placed kisses upon her all the way down to that precious flower. 

“I always knew you were a fox but you can color me surprised. I didn’t think that anyone could ever look so good. You know, I’m almost a bit jealous that Constantine gets you all to himself.” winked as he placed a kiss near her navel.

“I’m right here, you know. Actually, don’t mind me.” 

Compliments were a dime a dozen to Zatanna, but she found herself blushing ever so slightly. Was it the mood? Was it the situation? Or was something that was placed upon her.  
  
“You’re such a sweetheart, Dinah but...if it’s alright with you would you mind...putting it in?” Ever so slightly, she opened her legs, the moisture on the side of the sides and seemingly soaking the covers.  
  
“Well, since you asked me no nicely.” Dinah took hold of the borrowed shaft. With experience under her belt, she pressed for entry. The slickness of Zatanna attaching itself to her head. After a time the fates had finally deemed this act worthy of happening. Dinah inserted itself and she watched as Zatanna’s expression changed as the sheets were tightly clenched. Her hands wrapped around Zatanna’s legs and began to thrust into her, ensuring that she would hit that special spot of hers

The fiery hot and pleasured feeling soared through her body as Zatanna lifted herself on her elbows, matching each thrust with her out. Each thrust sent her breasts jiggling and the ends of her hair into the air like feathers. Eye’s filled with nothing but lust and focus on the sensations. With a few adjustments she could feel that spot being touched by the shaft as it ventured within her.  
  
“I... _nuh..._ _oh my god_ Keep up exactly what you’re doing and I don’t think I’ll last much longer….” Fingernails reached into the sheets, clawing them as sensation pressed her even further. 

Having enough of being the sidelines to this endeavour, Constantine relinquished his chair, wanting to be a part of the action. Quickly, he ran over to the bed to Zatanna’s side.    
  
“Sorry, love, but I don’t think I can watch anymore. Just look what you’ve gone and done to me.” Her bewitching beauty had struck him once more. Knowing that she was close after that exchange, Constantine grabbed her hair, taking her into a passionate kiss as his already slick hand found it’s way to her pearl, playing with it to stimulate her as much as possible. It was to be the very action which would take her beyond this precipice of climax. To be the very last piece of the puzzle. With her arms around him and digging into his spine, he felt complete. 

Taking the cue, Dinah’s breath staggered as she thrusted harder and at a more rapid pace she could not control. She let go of one of Zatanna’s thighs, letting the hand wander to her torso and to pinch her nipple. 

_"Too much...too much...too much”_ Were the only words on her mind as every sense he had was under attack. With Dinah’s addition, Zatanna found herself throwing herself away from the kiss, body trembling as she could feel her climax pulsing through her body. Dinah removed herself, allowing Zatanna some space.

She laid back, bringing her hands up to her head, breath shaking as her body trembled. Even without feeling anyone inside of her, it felt as if someone were there. She felt herself twitch and pulse, robbed of her breath. When asked if she was alright by constantine, she only managed a nod and weak smile. When asked a few moments later if she had wanted to continue, she confidently answered ‘yes’.   
  
On her side she lay, Dinah had one leg over her shoulder, loving the silken texture on her shoulder as he found her way back inside. Weakly, Zatanna’s forearm lay, propping herself up. Constantine laid behind her, an arm slinking around groping her breasts as his other was delicately caressing her ass—an ass which he had loved to see. He always loathed seeing her go but loved to watch her leave. 

Dinah began to thrust once again, holding nothing back as Zatanna’s moans filled the room and her grunts seemingly amalgamated into a song. Constantine had been doing his duty, ensuring that her breasts were being tended, his borrowed hand leaving a print, and that her neck would be receiving all attention that was humanly possible. 

In her ear he whispered words dipped in the sweetest of saccharine:

_ “Aren’t we just precious?” _

_ “You’re enjoying every moment of this aren't you?” _

_ “You should see how you look right about now. Stunning.” _

_ “ You want more than this, don’t you? Well, your fun is quite a ways from being over.” _

_ “This is the Zatanna I love to see.” _

The words and sentences were scrambled to her as she looked back at him. Which came fist? Which came last. It mattered not as the two locked lips once again. She believed this may offer a brief respite from the throes of passion. Yet, it did no such thing. The two moaned into their kiss as she still felt the heat inserting itself into her rapidly.

Unable to resist the feeling and pressure within her Dinah erupted within Zatanna, twitching and throbbing as she felt every muscle in her rented body quiver and shake, melting away with each passing moment. She removed herself, going to lay beside Zatanna. 

An eternity passed in the blink of an eye as Constantine departed from their kiss. As things were, there was a mess which he needed to clean up. He vanished between her legs to clean out the espill, ensuring that Zatanna was left spotless. Once completed, he rose to his feet, cleaning the bed in instant. 

The trio laid on the fresh bed, Zatanna in the middle of them both. They lay panting and exhausted save for John. Dinah draped an arm around Zatanna’s waist, nestled tightly into the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses upon her shoulder, neck and cheek. This softness was uncharacteristic but with her it felt...natural. 

Constantine, on the hand, seemingly let their legs intertwine with each other. He held her hand, alternating between the soft and beautiful smile she wore, and the back of her hand. Through their glances, they spoke all which needed to be said.

Thus, ends another tale from the sexcapades and Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine is drawn to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy fic! If you, enjoyed this work and would like see more or request one for yourself, please visit my tumblr at sf-violet.tumblr.com Thank you!


End file.
